


羞耻03

by katherinedomer



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinedomer/pseuds/katherinedomer
Summary: 我的一夜情对象竟然是我初恋的弟弟





	羞耻03

羞耻03

感谢命运的百般嘲弄，  
让我忘却渐次的生命觉悟；  
脱胎于道德的淬火，为爱，  
狂放与凌乱；只因，  
放纵仅会羞耻一阵  
怯懦却可后悔一生

“明天下午的时候，找个临近饭点的时间来家里找我，记得带上几张你收集的游戏光盘再打车过来！我哥问起你的话，你就说是我找你借的，到时候他应该会请你一起去餐厅吃饭，之后你自己看着办！”

plan收到收到短信的那一刻心里有些许的犹疑，他很好奇Mean口中所说的事成之后要帮他的忙到底是指什么，以至于这么积极的給他和P'chao制造机会，再者以他的家境想要什么不是轻而易举？“难不成……他要……”于是脑海里开始浮现那晚二人交织缠绵的画面，顷刻间脸红耳赤，烦乱的抓了抓头发

记忆，真是永远学不会害臊！！！

可转念一想，“或许人家只是单纯的想要撮合自己和P'chao在一起而已，一个高中生能有多大能耐？莫不是要我帮他开家长会躲过家里人的骂而已”

究竟，这种莫名其妙的合同关系能否实现平等互利？如果不是的话，那又是谁在利用谁？随之无奈的自嘲道，每次一想到这个叫Mean的家伙感觉自己的逻辑思维的考验

次日，结束完一天的拍摄，plan便马不停蹄的回到宿舍里紧锣密鼓的筹备起来，衣柜里的衣服几乎都试了一遍，款式与色调搭配摇摆不定，来回折腾约莫三个小时，  
“saint，你把感冒药放在哪了？”plan不明白自己一个千百年没打过喷嚏的人居然在这个节骨眼上得了感冒  
“就在我房间里呐，白色盒子装着的，你再慢慢找找看，我要上台了先挂啦”电话那头传来酒吧震耳欲聋的乐音，plan只能断断续续听到几个字  
“白色？白色瓶子的吗？？喂？喂？...”plan抬表看了看时间，担心在路上遇到堵车会迟到，便匆匆抓起抽屉里的瓶装药便出了门

按响门铃，驻足在刻有雕花的大门面前，凝息等待下一秒P'chao的出现，结果……

“我哥还没回来，你先进来坐着吧”前来为plan开门是Mean，今天的他犹如伫立在曙暮熹微下的少年，柔和而纯净，刘海处棕栗色的秀发自然的梳下来，比平时多了几分亲和感，深蓝色的条纹家居服尽管并不贴身，但穿在mean出众的身形上，更显典雅

“额……”内心隐隐不安，疑惑着自己难道又要和这个家伙独处一室吗？怎么觉得有点危险呢？

“P'plan，你站在门口想什么呢？快进来吧，我还得完成作业呢！”只见男孩手里已经端着一杯柠檬水放在了沙发前的花梨木桌上，示意plan坐下

“哈哈，那你快去完成作业吧，我在这坐着就好”暗自舒了口气，想着自己还真是自作多情，眼前站着的这个一米八的人不过是一个还在做作业的小毛孩罢了

自进门的那一刻两个人并没有过多的交流，待plan坐定之后，Mean便顾自回到自己房间里完成作业，就像正常的合同关系那样，彼此之间心照不宣，但这也是引起plan好奇的地方，他发现从第一次见到这个男孩起，他做的每一件事都果决利落，让人还未弄明白事情来由之前就会不自觉的按着他说的去做，甚至于有时候他都会产生Mean比他还成熟的错觉，这就大概解释了为什么一见到Mean他就会隐隐担忧，就像一个无极的黑洞迸射出催迷的秘力，吸引着望向他的人们……

正陷入思考的plan蓦然发现自己的思绪又被那个叫mean的家伙給占据，拍了拍小脸蛋儿以警告自己此行的目的。于是抬起头来环顾着大厅内奢豪的装璜，回忆起了那日和P'chao在一起的甜蜜瞬间，腮颊不自觉的染上了粉红，接着又联想了待会儿和P'chao共进晚餐的画面，唇角处勾起的笑意愈加地明显，直至发出了咯吱的憨笑

“啊...嚏...”刚要掏出手机之时plan突然冷不丁的打了个喷嚏，揉了揉发痒的鼻子，将身上的衣服紧了紧，‘嗷，还是在P'chao来之前先吃两粒药吧’于是拿出刚才装在口袋里的白色瓶子倒出一粒蓝色的圆形药片吞咽下去，不料舌尖上的味蕾猛地被药片的苦辣味给刺激到，逼得plan差点儿将药片給吐出来，“这个感冒药居然连个糖衣都没有，而且味道好奇怪，不会是过期了吧？！算了，良药苦口利于病”心里安慰着自己，随即端起桌上的柠檬水就是一个猛灌，愣是把两粒药給吞了下去

……………………………………………………………………………………

“P'plan，我哥说他今晚不回来了，你要不要吃的什么？”卫生间外传来了Mean的声音，等在门外一会儿，瞧见里面毫无动静便转身离去

“P'plan！你已经在里面呆了两个多小时了！你再不回答我，我就踹门了！P'plan！”等了许久的Mean发现卫生间里的人丝毫没有要出来的意思，愈渐强烈的敲门声透露出了他内心的担忧

然而此时的卫生间内，plan靠着冰凉的玻璃板斜坐在蓬头之下，寒彻的凉水不断地往下浇注全身，花了近一个小时打理好的发型早已凌乱的散落于额前，湿透的衣襟贴合着肢体，泄露精巧身躯的秘密，然而，丝毫意识不到自己狼狈的模样，浮游在自我编织的斑斓幻想中，唇角依旧溢出痴醉的笑，绯红的脸颊上迷荡着绝俗的妩媚，睫绒密绣的眼眸里含漾着思绪里的无限春光，遍体的纤微都在滚烫的沸腾着，散发出肉身的饥渴

悉数是光艳的精品

“P'plan！你疯了吗？！”mean责备道，语气里却满是担忧，破门而入的那一刻见到plan这般不堪的模样，惊讶的同时也倍感心疼

“好...热呐...不要关掉水好不好？”火热的体温失去了凉水的涵濡后开始灼烧着plan的体温，只能发出哀求

话音里摇颤着蜜甜，啄破聆听者慌促的心，mean咬了咬下唇，极力的克制住内心的欲火，于是压低声线说道“快去换身衣服吧！”随即将plan横抱而起并朝自己的卧房走去，赤红的腮颊贴近柔滑的颈间时mean才发现对方不同寻常的体温，蹙了蹙眉头埋怨道“怎么这么烫？难怪把脑子都给烧坏了！”末了，将plan轻放在床上，打算解下身上湿透的衣物，细腻熟红的光身裸现于眼前，深吸一口气企图抑制住自己躁动的心跳，终于差不多将牛仔裤扯下之时，口袋内掉落出瓶装药引起了Mean的注意

“你怎么会吃这个？！”Mean在明白的整个事件的导火索后，气愤地抓着plan的手腕问道，他很清楚这是酒吧里年轻男女放纵时常用的“迷幻药”，仅管这类药物能够让人忘记烦恼尽情释放自己，但被列入违禁药物名单之内还是说明了它对人体产生了不可控的负面影响，其中一项便是导致‘冲动性行为’！

“我好痒呐，能不能帮帮我...拜托了...”面对Mean的质问，Plan却扭了扭腰肢，发出了娇嗔的呢喃当做回应，妙目里盛满了富有风情的柔波，未被牵制的手则伺机伸入了（哔*）下愈加膨胀的‘种子’，完全沉浸在自己营造的梦境中

“这个笨蛋大概是把迷幻药错当成感冒药服用了！”mean无奈的叹道，随即松开了钳制的手，却不料那只被解放的纤手欲求不满的扯了扯mean的衣袖，乞求能够得到对方的爱抚，被牵引的手随之触碰到胸前敞开的“红豆” 感受着血液里涌动的情愫

“P'plan...你生病了，我去给你拿药”闭上眼睛，Mean收回了那只留有对方体香的手，匆忙向医药箱放置的地方走去

理智与性灵在无声较量着，生理上强烈的反应出卖了他的故作镇定，他深觉自己陷入了伊甸园之中，正在忍受着来自“禁果”的巨大诱惑，

“P'plan？”拿来药的mean突然发现床上的人儿早没了踪影，正要试图寻找，后背袭来一阵温热，两只纤长的手将mean紧紧环抱，

“好...舒服...不要走...”踮起脚尖，温软的唇瓣吐露着香浓的热气附在mean的耳边嗔道，倾泻情欲的的小手顺着衣角处的缝隙攀沿，下体的‘坚硬’隔着衣物开始在Mean的身上磨蹭，撩拨着对方心窝处烈情的火焰

“如果你知道我是Mean就不会这么做了吧！？”手里的药瓶被粗暴的扔了出去，Mean转身将身后的plan抵到了墙上，红着眼问道，话音里泄出被压抑已旧的情绪，他用理智一遍遍地提醒着自己，眼前的这个人喜欢自己的哥哥而不是自己，可是情欲的恶魔却捂住了自己的耳朵，侵凌着他的意志！

“唔...”plan丝毫没有意识到对方语气里的恚愤，纤长的小臂缠绕在脖颈处，润湿的小嘴迫不及待的吸吮着对方的双唇，灵巧的小舌沾着香蜜来回蠕动着，刺激着mean躯体内的组织

顷刻间，理智在欲火的焚烧下化为乌有

解开衣襟的纽扣，袒出少年健硕的胸膛，青筋隆结的手掌扣紧了plan的后脑勺，嘴里湿热的软体不甘示弱，大胆的侵占，相互交缠，修长的银指招逗着对方下方茁壮的欲望，这迷醉的缠绵惹得plan通体舒泰，色情的火种再次炸裂，于俊秀的腮边汇成浓艳的光泽

白玉似的小腿缠绕在少年精壮的腰上，二人缠绵在柔软的毛绒垫褥之上，甜蜜的软语在脖颈处交织，欢畅的流波狂窜耳蜗，熏酥了四肢筋骨，熏酥了灵魂意志

扯下身上仅剩的一条遮蔽物，plan不害臊地提了提腰肢，打开双腿，流着甘露的器物跃入眼前，引诱着对方恣尝这曼果的甜美

“嗯...嗯...哼...”  
染上红晕的脸颊尽显舒爽，在Mean的‘服侍’下倾吐欢畅的妙语，见状，mean又将plan鲜红的（滴*）含的更深入了一些，软糯冰凉的舌尖不断缠绕，扁桃体本能的收缩挑拨着致使plan酥麻难忍，绯红的纤手忍不住伸进后（哔*）间的欲壑，开始穿插那梅核大小的（哔*）口，并发出了诱人的娇喘呻吟

下体膨胀的欲望之根不断驱使着mean朝对方的秘穴一探究竟，但他还是抑制住了这样的邪念，青筋爆起的手掌拉下那只环绕自己脖颈的玉壁，带领着那纤柔的手指在自己的器物上下套弄

Mean十分清楚plan这些异常举动都是在迷幻药的作用下产生的，而自己却想要抛开理智，私欲满满的占有对方的身体

这是Mean第一次做这样的口活，却是为了这个根本不爱自己的人，一想到这里他的心居然开始隐隐作痛

“嘶...嗯...嗯嗯”  
伴随着最后一滴乳白色的浓浆迸射而出，Plan得到了餍足，在得到来自mean温热的爱抚之后，便带着疲倦不堪的身子枕入梦乡，狂欢后的余潮还未褪去，粉嫩的唇瓣便微颤颤地扬起，似是做了一个甜美的梦，献出了幽媚的情态

强忍着蠢蠢欲动的下肢，Mean火速地为plan擦干净身子并托起plan的身子哄其吃下感冒药，随后又是为其换上了自己的家居服，约莫过了半个小时才跑到浴室中，淋着寒彻的凉水，扶着墙边发出急喘，释放少年青春的欲望

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢各位阅读此文，喜欢的话请留个kudo或评论


End file.
